


Breakfast for Two

by EzzyAlpha



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Comedy, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the absence of the boys, Sasha and Mikasa have breakfast together.</p>
<p>[100 Themes Challenge: 83 - Breakfast]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast for Two

Mikasa is so often seen with Eren and Armin that the absence of the boys at the table during breakfast is astonishing enough to earn a few stares, despite the room in general being far emptier than usual. With equipment inspection being done in turns, to insure there would be no rushing that could lead to fatal mistakes, there were roughly half the total trainees present.

Sasha hovered behind the table, out of Mikasa’s sight, holding up her tray. The smell of the food was enticing but the terror Mikasa inflicted was also very powerful. Despite regularly eating at the same table as her, that was with Eren and Armin. This was different.

Sasha wasn’t sure what it was about Mikasa that made her so nervous. They had talked before, right? Yes, she certainly remembered having very nice conversations with Mikasa…With Eren or Armin as a buffer.

She looked around, briefly considering joining Ymir, until she noticed the lowly furrowed eyebrows, jaw set and the scowl on her face, coupled with how much she was stabbing that potato and a noticeable lack of Christa.

Yeah, Ymir was definitely a no.

She could also join Berthold and Annie, but that didn’t seem like much of a fun meal.

Sasha took a deep breath. There was absolutely no reason to fear Mikasa. They were friends. She was being silly.

She set her tray in front of Mikasa and sat down, smiling fondly.

“So, inspection day, quite a bit of a bother is it not?”

In a scale of absolutely fucking terrifying, with 1 being an unexpected cockroach and 10 being an unexpected Titan, Mikasa’s face could be classified as an 8. Maybe 9 even.

Sasha briefly ran through a mental list of offenses she had caused others, trying to remember if she had ever provoked Mikasa. Yesterday, she stole bread from Armin…At lunch it was Jean. She looked over Mikasa nervously. Did she perhaps expect Sasha to try and steal from her now that she was the only available target?

“You know, I am even rather nervous.” Sasha said, looking away. Her lying skills were comparable to a five-year olds and everyone knew that, except for Sasha. “I have some not very nice scratches on my gear. So nervous that I might not even be able to eat as usual.”

She “slyly” looked back at Mikasa, who continued with the same glare on her face, except now she was squinting. Could she have, perhaps, seen through Sasha’s brilliant lie?

“Oh. I see. That’s rather unfortunate.”

With that, Mikasa returned her gaze to her food, now glaring at the porridge instead.

Sasha blinked a few times. Her head was a mess of questions and exclamations.

“Huh? What?” she mumbled. Mikasa was acting odd. Perhaps there was something else going on.

Sasha raised her eyebrows, watching as Mikasa did absolutely nothing.

“Err. Mikasa? Are…You feeling alright there?”

Mikasa nodded curtly and picked up a fork.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Sasha stared at Mikasa as she rolled some beans around. She rested her elbow on the table and propped her head up, beginning to chew on her bread absentmindedly.

It was nice bread. Perfect ratio of crunchy crust to soft insides. Sasha momentarily forgot about the apparently sulking Mikasa as she devoured the roll. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ymir throw a fork at someone. Though she did not notice whatever offense the forked one had committed, considering Ymir’s mood, it was bound to be something fairly minor.

Oh right, Mikasa. Upon remembering she was sitting in front of her, the nervous feeling returned to her stomach.

“Are you missing Eren and Armin, perhaps?” Sasha asked, eyeing Mikasa carefully.

Mikasa shook her head.

“It’s nothing, really, don’t worry about it.”

Sasha sighed, beginning to devour the porridge. Oh, there were apples in the porridge; was it the season for them already? It could use a little…Sasha looked up at Mikasa and back down at her tray. For some reason, she really felt like she was losing her appetite.

“We are friends, right? Mikasa?”

Mikasa’s head jolted up and her eyes grew wide as she stared at Sasha. Sasha couldn’t bring herself to look back at her.

“I…Yes.” Said Mikasa.

“Oh. Right. I am sorry to be a bother.”

Sasha shoveled some beans into her mouth, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling on her chest.

“You are not a bother, Sasha.”

She looked up. Mikasa’s expression had turned far more normal, although she still seemed a little on edge. Upon seeing Sasha was paying attention, she even smiled a little.

Sasha thought she looked very nice when she smiled.

Although, of course, that had nothing to do with the matter at hand.

“Ah, alright. I apologize for assuming.”

Sasha found herself smiling back, a big goofy grin. Mikasa’s face made an odd twitch she had never noticed before, but she chalked that up to the general state in which Mikasa seemed to be.

Sasha’s smile faltered a little as she stared at her half-empty plate. Mikasa opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. She shifted uncomfortably, looking around nervously, just in time to see Ymir put one of the shorter trainees in a chokehold. She stared at it for a second before turning back to Sasha.

“I’m not…”

Sasha looked up, eyebrows raised inquisitively. She noticed Mikasa seemed a bit flustered, to her surprise and maybe a little to her delight.

“I’m not good at talking. I guess.” She grumbled “Social talking, that is. Eren usually does the talking and I just…React.”

Sasha gaped at her, almost to the point of dropping her silverware.

“You’re…Nervous to talk to me?”

Mikasa paused and gave a short nod.

“As you can see, I had good reasons to.”

Sasha couldn’t help but burst into giggles. So this was the Mikasa Ackerman that had made her so anxious. Mikasa showed a flash of surprise spread through her face, although by the time Sasha had recuperated from her bout of laughter, it had settled into an easy glare.

Sasha wiped a tear from her face and smiled at Mikasa.

“I apologize. It is just that…I have been rather worried about you being upset at me.”

She laughed a little more and let her hand drop upon Mikasa’s. She noticed what she was doing and quickly pulled back her arm.

“Sorry.”

“It’s…Fine.” Said Mikasa, looking away.

Now aware that there was nothing wrong going on, Sasha finished off her breakfast, giving a small whine once she was done, as Mikasa dug into the porridge and beans.

“We should get going.” Said Mikasa, getting up “Or we will be late for our equipment inspection.”

“Oh, right!”

Sasha shot up out of her seat, before freezing and dropping her head.

“I was not making those scratches up.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. As long as it’s functional.”

They got up and walked out of the dining area, unusually late, due to their little altercation. As they headed to the inspection, Sasha felt a brush of warm fingers on hers, before something was placed in her hand, her fingers gently forced to close around it. Sasha felt her heart rate quickens to what seemed like an impossible pace, and her face flush.

“I have to go met Eren and Armin first. Go on without me.”

Mikasa was gone before Sasha could say anything. She looked down at her hand and opened it, inspecting the whole bread roll. Oh, she hadn’t seen Mikasa eat it, had she?

Feeling her whole face blush and her heart pound against her ribcage, Sasha considered she had a bit of a problem on her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> *sails by in a canoe*
> 
> This is my ship. What. Why are you laughing. Stop that.


End file.
